Alice and Lord Wen
by KatB55
Summary: Alice is a normal, Victorian girl who likes nothing more than to lay among the roses at the Liddell Manor and daydream. When summoned by her father and told that she must marry and is to begin courting, she meets Lord Wen: a handsome aristocrat who takes her for a ride in a pony and trap. Bur, he is not what he seems, what will happen to Alice alone with this dangerous character?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes it feels weird... waking up and realising the things I see aren't real. That they're just my imagination – illusions. That these dreams mean nothing, do anything and can't, can't be kept.

But nor can they be lost.

"Alice! Alice!" my sister, Harriet, bounds towards me, tripping on her frilly dress and crashing to the ground. She scrambles to her feet "Alice you have to come right away! Father wants to see you in his study!"

"Well this is unusual." I sigh. My father became such a recluse after my mother died – burying himself in his work, locked inside his study attempting to vanquish his grief, or at least mask it. "I guess I have to go then." I cast Harriet a smile before getting up and dusting down my apron which is doing an unsuccessful job of keeping my blue dress clean though it's my own fault. I chose to conceal myself amongst the roses again, immersed in my own childish wanderings.

Why is the sky blue?

Why is the earth flat?

Do I have a purpose?

Is mother looking down on me?

"What could father possibly want?" I think aloud as I climb the steps from the gardens to our manor house. Many describe our manor as handsome but personally I find it gaunt – too big, angular and far too bright. The ivory stone glistens in the sunlight blinding me.

"Miss!" a maid crosses the entrance hall, bed linen in her hands "The master-

"- yes Greta, I have been told. Thank you." She smiles and adjusts the sheets "Would you like some help?"

"Oh yes! Thank you very much!" I take some of the load and we walk together up the marble staircase and through the rich, carpeted hallways. I used to be so frightened of the paintings – they seemed to follow me with their eyes. Many of these works of art have been in the family for centuries... or so I've been told.

"That painting is so unusual." I hear Greta mutter. Indeed it was. It looked so out of place against all of the other countryside landscapes and dulled portraits. It was of a cat – pink in colour and striped with purple. Most unusual.

"Thank you ever so much miss! Your kindness matches only your beauty!" Greta curtseys and bounds away after we drop off the sheets in one of the many guest bedrooms.

I sigh. So happy – Greta is. Many people look down on the common folk but I just think you can't be cruel to someone like her; she reminds me of my sister. I pass the large mirror in the east wing, elaborately decorated with gold.

"My beauty?" I think, staring at my pale face, mousey hair and the dark bags under my eyes "What a joke."

The east wing is so silent because hardly anyone ever comes here. It's not bustling with servants, maids and housekeepers don't even visit. It's the place where they must remember their place otherwise they will be out on the streets and starving within a heartbeat. This is my father's wing and those who disturb him are punished.

This is why me and my father are no longer close.

The East wing is basically a long, dusty corridor panelled in dark mahogany. No carpet, no pictures – just and old rusty clock above the long door panelled in a slightly lighter wood of which I cannot recall the name. Exotic I think. When my mother was alive I remember asking him one day when we were together 'Why is your study area so dark and scary?' to which he replied 'It's not dark and scary! Nothing is really scary Alice – it's just how we view a situation. If you learn to contain your fear it will become a great asset to you. I'm sure of it.'

So I never really found out the answer.

I knock thrice on the door before he calls for me to come in.

"Alice." He gestures for me to take a seat by the fire.

The only thing I have ever found interesting about this room is it's shape: circular. A perfect circle with cream walls, a dark mahogany floor, fireplace, desk and oil lamps for when father works late into the night. Even the seat I'm sitting on now it boring – an armchair that could be considered the most uncomfortable chair in the world.

"It has become rather overcast lately, don't you agree?" He's making polite conversation as he pours my tea. He must have something terrible to tell me otherwise he wouldn't be putting himself out so much.

To be honest I feel betrayed by my father. He left me and my sister after my mother died – not physically but mentally he wasn't there and has never returned. Never returned to hold us and tell us we don't have to be strong – especially me.

"Thank you." I take the tea graciously and sip it slowly, avoiding looking at him directly.

"Alice your dress is filthy. It is not becoming for a lady to be dressed in such a manner."

"I'm hardly a lady father, I only just turned sixteen. Besides, it's mainly my apron that's dirty and that's what they're for."

we are silent once more.

He sighs and sits back in his chair (which looks far more comfortable than mine.) "Alice the whole reason I'm saying this now is because you've turned fifteen."

That didn't make any sense, but I steal myself in saying so and await more of an explanation.

"I," he continues "As do many nobles, agree sixteen is an appropriate time for one to marry."

"You and mother got married at 18." my heart is thumping. He cannot possibly mean...

"Well, your circumstance is different. I think it's time we found you a suitable husband"

Oh yes he can.

"Father!" I jump, knocking my tea cup to the floor "You can't possibly... that is..." I take a deep breath "I don't believe myself to be ready."

"Alice we both know this is necessary – not only will it allow you to live somewhere of your own it will most certainly improve my business relationships as all marriages of the daughter of a prestigious family should."

"But Father!"

"Sit down Alice."

I obey, feeling shaky and so much less composed as usual.

"This matter is not up for discussion. I have arranged for Lord Wen to take you out this evening on his Pony and trap – a marvellous contraption, I'm sure you will find it most interesting. Return to your room and I will send for Miss Roseanne to change you into something more suitable.

"Can't Greta-"

"-No. And I must also add; I find it disrespectful for you to be treating our servants with such an informal attitude. You will not treat them like that again. Do you understand?"

My throat is dry. I want to argue. To run away but I am not a coward. I am not weak-willed but I will follow this order through to the end and maybe... maybe father will start to love Harriet more. With me gone perhaps he will feel obliged to give Harriet company... to look after her...

"Of course, Father."

When one can look into a mirror and not recognise themselves I think it's a sad day. To look and know that the person staring back at you isn't who you really are but a masked figure – an imposter, neither friend nor foe.

"You look most appropriate."

I nod with sullen demeanour. I am dressed in a pale blue dress that falls to my ankles, fitted at the bodice with buttons lining the back. A white petticoat lies underneath and small, shiny black heels poke out beneath the blue. My hair has been moulded into ringlets but held back off of my face with a black ribbon. The bags under my eyes remain dark but Roseanne has pinched my cheeks giving them a some-what healthy glow.

"Lord Wen is waiting for you outside."

I do not dislike Roseanne, however, I find she takes her job too seriously and only ever speaks when necessary.

I descend the steps as slowly as I dare and pray for a good man – a young one at least.

"Well Miss Liddell, a pleasure it is indeed." who I assume can only be Lord Wen flashes me a smile. Young but most certainly older than me, dark hair, perfect white teeth and eyes that twinkle.

"The pleasure is mine Lord Wen" I give a slightly strained smile and small curtsey.

"Shall we be off then?" he holds his arm out which I gratefully take, I find it most difficult to walk in heels at the best of times.

Outside a dazzling pony (or should I say horse?) awaited of the deepest ebony I had ever seen. The cart itself gleamed to perfection and seated us both perfectly as the Lord took the velvet red reins.

There was no one to wave me off as we took off away from the manor into the many country roads beyond, it almost saddened me more than my current predicament – I strongly believe you should always wish one goodbye as you never know when you might see them again; after all, time can be a mysterious thing.

"It's getting dark already." Lord Wen proclaimed and I was taken away from my thoughts into the beautiful sunset.

"It's so pretty." I say, leaning over the cart as if to get closer.

"Careful Miss. Liddell." He encircled his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him "It would be terrible if you fell out – you would ruin your lovely dress." I can't be sure, but I'm sure a smirk was playing at his lips. "Why don't we get out here?"

We are on the edge of a large, grim-looking forest. I wriggle away from his ensnaring arm and jump out myself, splashing my shoes with mud, and stare at the dark woods with an attempt at a blank expression that really masks fear. I don't like dark, closed in spaces and the spectacle is making me uneasy as though the brief joy given by the sunset has instantly washed away.

"Something the matter Miss Liddell?" Lord Wen is examining my face. I do not wish to impress this man in the slightest, although I will not have anyone brand me as a coward. Not now.

"Just stories... about bandits that lurk in these woods - nothing more." I am not lying. There is many a tale of the escaped criminals that hide in forests such as these, not that they have ever bothered me.

"Ah, a rather childish thing to be afraid of. For there are far worse things to fear... am I not correct?" definitely a smirk this time. And he's taken a step closer to me, twirling the whip he used on the pony in his hands. I must admit the hairs on the back of my neck stand up at his slow approach and I'm forced to take a step back and mentally steady myself.

"Indeed... perhaps..." I take another step. He's closer and I can see those perfect features of his clearer "Perhaps we should be heading back... it's really getting so... so late." he's so close now. So close as the final rays of sunlight disappear.

"Do you want to get away from me... are you afraid of me... Alice?" There's a hungry gleam in his eyes as he strokes my hair gently, then in contrast wrenches my hand forwards so I am pressed up against him. I have never been so afraid of another human being before. Never so frightened as he pulls down one of the sleeves of my dress off of my shoulder...

My hand appears out of no where and slaps him square across the jaw. The shock momentarily paralyses him and I run towards the opposite field desperate to get away... to reach anywhere... anywhere away from him! But I don't get very far before the whip catches me across my left arm and sends me to the floor, bleeding.

I don't get time to scramble to my feet before I feel the sickening thud on my head surely caused by the butt of the whip. As if the pain from the lash on my arm wasn't disorientating enough this is sending me into the subconscious at a greater pace. Someone... somewhere is rolling me onto my back... and the last thing I see are those dangerously gleaming eyes directly above me and my own blood, spread across the grass.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Why is the world so dark? Why am I lying here in a pool of blood? Oh. Am I dying? Why here? Why now? Oh, let me have one last dream... just one more dream of my own it's all I ask for... just one more dream... **

**Wait... why is the world grey? Everything's so still. No blood. I'm in what I wore earlier – the royal blue dress and apron with my hair scrunched together in it's usual two plaits except... except that I too... am in grey. I pinch myself, tell myself to wake up or am I dead? Is this heaven? It can't be. I get to my feet and look around at my possible death bed. Those murky woods are dark, the trees a the colour of ash with the sky and land equally sombre. I inch towards the deserted trap in the same muted tone and find the pony is long gone. As is it's owner. **

**I can't be dead because this surely can't be heaven! It's merely a world drained of colour... a trick of my sight! **

**I run away from the trap and forest without looking back, down the winding country lanes with the determination of getting home and away from the haunting bleakness. **

**I meet no one as a run. See no farmers or horse riders or anything. The roads are completely clear and I make it home within ten minutes and I am startled by what I find. **

**Nothing. **

**It's the same as everywhere else. Drab. Painted with steel and granite. No life, just nothing. I don't know why but I find myself wondering down that mahogany corridor which is now draped in black with only those few candles giving small, greyish light. I open my father's study door already knowing what I will find. He's not there, but everything is as he left it... with a few exceptions. A letter lies on his desk, seemingly untouched. I pick it up to see whom it has been written by and rip it open in disgust – from Lord Wen. **

My dearest man, Sir Liddell,

I cannot express how utterly difficult it is for me to describe the pain in which I feel whilst writing this letter, no doubt you will experience it by the time I am finished.

I regret to say that as your daughter, Miss Liddell, and I took our ride she was overcome with travel sickness and I was forced to stop for fear of her health. We could not be positioned in a more dangerous spot though sir I confess I did not know this at the time and was far too preoccupied in helping your daughter than to scout around.

Though I should have. I should have as bandits emerged from those treacherous woods we were mere metres from and in an effort to drive them away from your daughter, I lead them into the woods and away from her. However, I believe some of the devils may have lingered and I do not know what became of her. I drove them to the next village hours away and will make my way back to you and hopefully to darling Alice as soon as I am possibly able.

With much hope and sadness,

Lord Wen of Brookshire.

I crumple it up in fury and cast it into the fire which burns silver flames before storming away, back down the corridor and into the gardens. As I do, I pass the mirror and notice my reflection. I have none. I have no reflection at all. I press my hand against it, cold as ice and nothing. No hand appears on the slippery surface. Horrified I take off down the steps, two at a time, out into the gardens and collapse against a willow tree. I slide down the trunk till I hit the ground, breathing slowly and shutting my eyes as lethargy takes over and sleep sets in.

I have no dreams which is most unusual for me. I usually always dream whilst I sleep and vividly at that. It can be about anything but I sometimes have a recurring one like the other day. Of giant talking flowers and rabbits wearing top hats and...

as my eyes flit open the world is back in colour and he's standing there. Him! No... it can't be him he... he has white hair and... surely not! Rabbit ears? On a man? He looks at me and winks. The face is the same... the face is the same as that and Lord Wen for definite. No... he's running away!

"Come back!" I call out and chase after him, down the ravine and into the neighbouring field. "Please! I... do you know Lord Wen?"

I slip and fall but not onto hard grass as you would expect. I fall down... down into impending darkness. At the top of the hole I see the rabbit-man looking down on me, his eyes sparkling maliciously as he flashes me a grin before the darkness swallows me up.

As I fall, images pass by me that could tear my heart in two. My sister laughing, Greta teasing Roseanne, my father smiling for once because... because my mother is there too.

The falling never seems to end and when It does I will most certainly be dead, so it seems fitting I'm seeing these images now. Don't they say that your life flashes before your eyes before death? A tear rolls down my cheek and I land on a cold hard floor that spins before I land on another. Or did I land on the ceiling?

The shock has paralysed me but nothing more. I'm still very much alive as I climb to my feet and look up. The hole has disappeared and the ceiling is of the same, hard design as the floor – black and white cheques, so I could very well have landed on either; or the walls for that matter. Wait... not just black and white but red cheques also! The rabbit-man wearing that crimson coat of his disappears around the corner. I follow him once more, shouting for him to stop and come face to face with a door. Or rather... foot to face with a door as it's so tiny I'm sure my arm could not fit inside.

I slump down. How on earth did he manage to get through that? I lie on my stomach and fiddle with the tiny door knob. It's also locked. I kick off one of my red shoes and hit the door in frustration.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That will get you no where." I cold laugh rings out and that voice, _his _voice is everywhere, echoing and bouncing off of the walls.

"Let me out! I want to go home!" I call out, standing up straight and glaring at the walls.

"No no Alice," He hisses on my name "You agreed to play the game. You followed me here."

"I never agreed to play any game!" I go back around the corner into the centre of my prison "Let me out!"

No reply. But in the room a table has appeared, with a small bottle on it labelled: 'Drink me'. There is no way anyone, ever could convince me to drink it. But, the glistening gold catches my eye – the key. I hold it between my thumb and index finger, examining it. It's tiny, smaller than the nail on my smallest finger! I go back to the door and open it – it works. I look through and see a forest path that's bright and all around is the smell of ferns, flowers and grass. I take out the key in fear of the door closing and locking and my losing of the precious instrument and place it carefully inside the pocket on my apron. I go back to the bottle, unscrew the lid and take a sniff. It doesn't smell like poison, in fact, it smells of... ferns, flowers and grass. I look back at the door and at the bottle. There is no other way out! I will die here of starvation anyway... and what's to say this isn't all a dream? Nothing can hurt me in a dream, surely! I lift the drink to my lips and take a long gulp. I will not say it is the most pleasant drink in the world but it's not the worst. The flavour was that of cold tea and lavender oil that slightly burned the back of my throat on it's way down.

I stand there for a few minutes, not moving, waiting for this drink to surely take effect. More minutes pass and I feel the stinging in my eyes that means tears are on the way. Why does it have to end like this? Why me? And why here? Just let me die already!

But the room is growing or... am I shrinking? I cannot possibly be sure but I dash back to the door, taking out the key which also seems to be enlarging. The journey is much longer now and I reach the door just as it or I become the appropriate height. It is the most bizarre thing I have ever witnessed no doubt!

I quickly reinserted the key and turned the handle. Once again the door opened with ease and I slipped the key into my pocket and journeyed out into the forest.

The initial brightness blinds me and I am forced to walk with my arms out-stretched when I meet something extremely unpleasant. Finally when I have blinked enough and start to get a better view of my surroundings I find my self waist deep in a river – a fast flowing one.

The scream has barely reached my lips before I'm forced under by the current. I can't swim and am thrashing around trying desperately to get above the surface and every time I do I scream and then am forced back under. This will be the third time I'm sure to be dead and then something grabs my arm and I'm pulled upwards for the last time.

"Are you okay?"

Everything's fuzzy and my brain feels waterlogged as I stare upwards waiting once again for the world to focus. Eventually I find the face of my rescuer, a blue-eyed, brown-haired guy wearing a red coat with a medal attached to the pocket.

"Are you okay?" He repeats and I try to sit up, coughing out water and clutching my head with a raging headache.

"Easy there, seriously your not doing yourself any favours rushing around like that." He looks concerned as I nod and shiver, it's gotten darker and much colder in what seemed to be a short space of time. He takes off his coat and drapes it around me, "You're an outsider... am I right?"

I'm choking on my words but squeeze out a "Yes." before coughing once more "I think so. I mean..." Another cough "I'm not from here."

His eyes light up for a second then return to their normal hue. He wears a solemn expression, his eyes are serious and the sword in the belt around his hips suggest...

"Are you a soldier?" I gasp "Can you help me?" I grab his hand, he can see that I'm desperate and leans away

"Soldier? What do you mean?" He shakes his head "I'm a Knight. I work for the Red Queen. My name is Ace," He holds out his hand and I shake it "Yours?"

"Alice." A flicker. It was there in those blue eyes, a flicker of doubt "My name is Alice." I repeat with conviction

"Forgive me." He says and before I can stop him his hand is on my chest on the right hand side. He remains there for a good few minutes, ignoring my protests before finally backing off "It's true."

"What was that for?" I ask, irritated and embarrassed at his blatant violation. He doesn't answer, turns around and walks away "Hey! You can't leave me here! You-"

Before I can finish my sentence in the blink of an eye Ace has drawn his sword, moved to the hedges and sliced a previously invisible figure across the chest. The man falls to the floor in a pool of blood. I stumble back feeling dizzy at the sight of the corpse.

"Bandits." Ace said, as if explaining everything "Queens orders to clean up these woods... are you okay?" I'm not listening... a woozy sensation has come of me and I sink to my knees as the dark world becomes ever more so.

"Don't like blood, nearly drowned – completely the wrong type of person to be here..." Ace is muttering to himself as I come around. I'm underneath a large oak tree by a crackling fire covered in his red coat. My shoes have been remover along with my socks and apron and as a result my dress is less wet.

"Hey! I'm not afraid of blood." I state while sitting up, thinking of returning the coat to the stranger and setting off by myself, but the minute I remove the coat I start shivering so I keep it on and stay by the fire, eyeing Ace distrustfully.

He has chosen to ignore my comment and throws me my apron and socks. I slip them on quickly before questioning my companion

"You said you were a knight?"

"That is correct." He looks towards me and for some reason I go feel my cheeks go pink. Ah, it must be from when he inexplicably thrust his hand on my chest – embarrassing me greatly.

"And you're a knight of... the queen? Yes?"

"That is correct."

"Why don't you talk about something interesting? Jeez." Up in the tree directly above me a stripy, purple clad, magenta haired, cat-eared... boy? Is yawning, gazing down upon us. I yelp and dart behind Ace, squeezing my eyes shut as Ace will surely make his move on this one.

"You really do enjoy startling innocent young girls now don't you?" I open my eyes and Ace is in the same position as previous, along with the cat-boy.

"I enjoy nothing more." The cat-boy chuckles, slides out of the tree gracefully and advances towards me "Hello there miss, Charlie Shire at your service." He sinks into a mock-bow grinning up at me all the time. I nod and step awkwardly away from Ace. "Sorry for scaring you, these woods are rather... creepy at night."

"You're what's creepy!" I think, not able to break my gaze from that everlasting grin.

"Well Ace, what brings you into my woods?" Charlie asks, taking a seat by the fire cross-legged

"Cleaning."

"Ah. A man of few words. Old Queenie got you taking out her anger for her?" Charlie looks at my bewildered expression and laughs "Outsiders are so much fun! She's so confuuuussed!"

"Charlie. Will you stop it," Ace turns to me "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere safe!" I burst out, slumping to the floor and burying my face in my hands "I want to go home! I don't even know where I am!" My eyes are stinging and I can feel the tears slipping out down my cheeks.

A hand is patting me on the back and another is pulling me up.

"I can't take you home, but I can take you somewhere safe." Ace gives me a small smile "Charlie, lead the way."

Charlie disappears into the trees with only his smile lingering as we follow.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you can really turn into a cat?!" I gasp, in the light of the sunrise and promise of somewhere safe to stay my spirits have greatly lifted.

"Oh yeah!" Charlie winks at me "Want to see?"

Before I can answer, in a puff of pink smoke he has entirely disappeared. I hear Ace sigh. I look around on the floor to where I'm sure Charlie will be waiting for me – cat or not, but he's disappeared entirely.

"Oh my goodness!" I look wildly around but he's not there "Do you think something went wrong?!"

"No." Ace sighs and gestures to my left, just a voice rings out from above

"Over heeerrrree!"

True to his word Charlie can indeed turn into a cat. Not a very realistic one, but certainly a cat that's... grinning?

"Stop staring! You're creeping me out now!" Charlie winks before turning back.

"I... I've never seen a cat _grin _before! Or a pink and purple one! And you're so adorable!" I squeal and give him a hug before I can stop myself... then awkward back away.

"Aw shucks!" Charlie goes pink (more so then he already is!) and pokes my cheek "Your pretty cute yourself!"

"Come on you two." Ace knocks me on the head

"Hey!"

I'm sure a smile is playing at the corners of his lips but he remains stern "Come on."

and we continue down the road.

"Brad Hatter! Are you in?!"

"Yeah! Maaaddd Hatter!"

"Don't call him that Charlie!"

"Round the back!" a cheerful voice calls out from behind the beautiful inn which we are currently facing.

"This way." Ace leads us through a wrought iron gate to the back garden – a sparse, open place that would have an almost sombre feel, with it being on the edge of the woods, if not for the brightly decorated table laid with the brightest, most unusual food I had ever seen in my life. It looked like the queerest tea party ever – especially with the host talking to a... stuffed toy?

"Oh Ace! It's been a long time since I saw you!" The host who I assume must be Brad Hatter speaks up, turning away from his stuffed hare "We missed you! Didn't we Marchy?"

"Marchy?" I let slip; this man clearly has issues, but at least he hasn't got animal ears like Charlie or the rabbit-man from before, the thought of him with that face and voice makes me shiver. Brad Hatter dons a tall, plum-coloured top hat with playing cards, pictures and dead flowers stuffed into the black ribbon tied around the centre. His hair is deep black, messy and falls to his shoulders, flicking out at odd angles. He wears a simple white shirt, black trousers, a green bow-tie and heavy-looking black boots that reach his knees. He is almost as utterly dumbfounding as Charlie, but not quite.

"Marchy indeed. Introduce yourself Marchy!" He laughs and brings the stuffed toy right up to my face.

"Sorry about him but I'd introduce yourself if I were you." A curly, blonde-haired man with rabbit... no, hare? Ears says, coming through the gate we did holding a tray of tea cups

"What... I...?" I stare at the toy in my face. Hatter is gazing at me, green eyes wide. "How do you do? I'm... Alice." I shake the paw, holding it between my fore-finger and thumb. I don't know where I am but I want to get home as fast as possible – they are clearly all deranged here and most definitely not safe!

"Fabulous! And I'm Brad Hatter! You must join our tea party!" Brad clapped his hands and from the back door of the inn a tired-looking boy came out dragging three wooden chairs.

"Oh, let me help you!" I rush over – they look far to heavy for such a frail person.

"No thank you miss!" He glances at me before looking away and continuing on his own. I didn't notice at first as I was looking at his small frame but he's another with animal ears! Tiny mouse ones that blend in with his light brown hair. I back away to let him pass and feel Ace nudge me forwards to a chair before taking one of his own along with Charlie.

"Don't worry about him Alice!" Brad sips his tea "He's a strapping lad of fifteen! Aren't you Louis?!" He gives a curt nod before taking a seat as far away from me as possible.

Fifteen? Certainly not. Well, if so not a polite one – sitting away from me like that. Or healthy one.

"Tea?" The blonde asks me

"Oh, yes please. Thank you mister...?"

"Harry. Just Harry thank you – no mister, I'm not part of the Queens court." He pours my tea, smiles and takes a seat next to Brad who is opposite me.

I sip the tea gratefully, finally something familiar. I didn't realise how hungry I was and take a sandwich filled with?!

"Custard?!" I exclaim, swallowing quickly

"Do you not like custard?" Brad looks surprised, as a matter of fact, all of them do.

"Um... well... not like this... in a sandwich that is..." I stutter, looking down at my apron to avoid their stares.

"Why, it's a delicacy here!" Brad replies, confused. What is wrong with these people?

"She's an outsider." Charlie sighs, as if to explain everything.

"Would you like some carrot cake Harry?!" I change the subject, holding out the pudding to him.

"No thank you. I hate carrots and anything to do with them."

I have to stifle a laugh, he doesn't like carrots?! But he's a hare! Well... man-hare I guess. Ace raises his eyebrow then takes a pocket watch out of his pocket – it's strange, really, gold and engraved along the back which is distinctive, but normal, till a gust of wind causes the watch to swing on it's gold chain and the face is level with my own. There are markings of some sort and no numbers at all.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Brad chuckles, leaning back in his chair. I smile in return though it hardly reflects how I feel inside: confused, scared and frightened.

"Hatter, we did come for a reason." Ace drops his voice.

"I gathered." His eyes have hardened. He even drops Marchy into the next seat. "Well?"

Ace is hesitant, "Would you be willing to use your inn as a... safe house for Alice?"

There is a second of silence before all chaos breaks loose.

Hatter has jumped to his feet and turned over the table in a rage, he lashes out at Ace who falls to the floor, reaching for his sword. All I can do is stare, horrified.

"You think I didn't know who she is?!" Hatter is screaming, his attitude... no, him _himself _has changed; his eyes are ablaze, his body shaking and voice booming. He is not the crazy, happy man from before but a dark, furious demon, a being filled with malevolence. "Are you sane you ignorant fool?! They call me crazy but no! Or is it you?!" Brad grabs the collar of Ace's jacket bringing his face closer to his "Is it you?! Are you the one who will lead to our downfall now? She's the only reason we're here! You know that! Her kind, her malicious kind will take us and destroy us and it's you!"

"Brad Hatter, I am not the saboteur." Ace has remained fairly calm though Harry and Louis have backed away "It is not me. Let go of me, I will take Alice somewhere else if it pleases you. Do not make me draw my sword against a fellow player."

"You will bring the destruction of us all!" throwing Ace back to the ground he took a playing card from his hat. I could have sworn it glinted in the sunlight. I too have stumbled from my chair, not sure whether to help Ace or stay back in fear of making matters worse. What have I done? Brad throws the card with lightening speed, it hits Ace's coat and stick in the ground. He throws several more in similar fashion and Ace is stuck to the ground. The final card cut his cheek and clearly was not to paralyse – he's going to kill him with razor sharp, metal cards! I cannot help but rush forwards,

"Stop!" I cry "Please, what's wrong?! I don't understand!"

Brad seizes me by the wrist and holds me in a lock. I know this place now. The murky edge of the woods. I'm screaming and kicking yet he holds me still and slowly takes a his last card, inching it to my neck.

"Down with the dreamers."

Ace is struggling in vain. I squeeze my eyes shut. I'm going to die. I will never make it home. Never. This is the end.

But I do not feel the pain of that sharpened edge. Brad's grip has loosened... no, it has gone entirely. I get the courage to open my eyes once more. Ace is still on the floor but Charlie has come to my rescue. He is fighting Brad, punching and kicking, shouting at him;

"It is not your place! Who knows?! Who cares?! We are but players and have no right! You have no right!"

I would help, I would help them both but I am a coward. A despicable coward. I run for the trees. Never have I ran so far in my entire life. Dodging the trunks, tearing through thorns and branches but finally tripping up on a root and landing flat on my face, mud and tears stinging my eyes.


End file.
